In some networks, such as Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks and Generalized MPLS (GMPLS) networks, a Traffic Engineering (TE) Label Switched Path (LSP) can be established using a Resource Reservation Protocol-TE (RSVP-TE) for a given path. A path can be provided by a Path Computation Client (PCC) and/or a Path Computation Element (PCE). For example, the PCC may request a path or route from the PCE, which computes the path and forwards the computed path information back to the PCC. The path can be a point-to-point (P2P) path, which comprises a plurality of nodes and/or Label Switch Routers (LSRs) and extends from a source node or LSR to a destination node or LSR. Alternatively, the path can be a Point-to-Multipoint (P2MP) path that extends from the source node to a plurality of destination nodes. The RSVP-TE can also be used to establish backup P2P and P2MP LSPs to reroute packets during network link or internal node failures and thus guarantee packet delivery.